My neighbor the Serial Killer
by cecivrn
Summary: Bella has been stalking his new gorgeous neighbor. But there's something about him and the black plastic bags he takes out in the middle of the day...One Shot.AU.OOC.Lemons.


_Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight stuff._

My neighbor the Serial Killer

.

.

.

I was perched in the window of my dusty attic. I've been stalking my newest neighbor for the past three weeks. He would come home every night at 6 o'clock in the evening, he would park his silver Volvo across the street and a blonde bimbo would come out of his car to accompany him for the night. The next day he would come out with a huge black plastic bag too big to fit in the trash can, so he would just lay it on the side.

I never saw any of those girls come _out_ of his house…

I reached for my coffee mug and positioned my binoculars just in time to watch him take his garbage bag at exactly ten o'clock in the morning.

I was lucky my window was in the perfect angle to ogle the whole front of his house so it didn't requited too much effort for my stalkerish behavior.

I didn't know what to think about this man. Did I believe he was dangerous? No, he didn't look dangerous at all. He was pale, lean and tall. His hair was mass of bronze locks in disarrange. His eyes were the greenest green I've ever saw. He was handsome. Really _fucking_ handsome.

But the strange pattern of his ways was different from what I've seen of my previous neighbors. Neither of them stayed long enough and God _knows_ that house was for sale almost every month….

As I zoomed off of the black bag trying to make out a human figure inside it, focusing on his whole body. He seemed to be checking his watch, he looked both ways to the empty street and then, ever so slowly, his head turned and his gaze locked with _mine_.

A cold shivers through my spine.

"Oh fuck"

I threw myself flat on the hardwood floor with a fast thud.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I chanted to myself as I dragged away from the window and directed my body towards the stairs. I took a moment to pick at his front door again from another window.

He _wasn't_ there.

_Fucking hell, he saw me! _

Now it was just matter of time until he realized I've been stalking him and his odd visitors. _Would I be the next plastic bag next to his trash can?_

My heart started pumping in panic.

I looked at myself in the vanity mirror and took deep and long breaths.

_Calm down Bella!_

I was being ridiculous; he couldn't be a serial killer. I was letting my imagination run wild and _this_ was getting out of proportion. I should lay off the horror movies.

Besides, I was just old plain Bella Swan. My big brown eyes were dull, my chestnut hair was held in a loose bump and my body wasn't something to die for.

I mean, all the girls he took to his home were Victoria Secrets models, with long legs, blond hair and D-cups for Christ sake! He wouldn't be interested in me.

I sighed thanking God for my lack of good looks.

_Like he would care how you look like if he was to slice you in pieces and devour your limbs with white wine…_

I _really_ need to cut with those movies…

It was past six and I was getting ready and comfy on my couch to watch The Late Show with Jay Leno. I had dinner in my lap and my favorite pillow aside. I was about to have my first forkful of Mac and cheese when the bell alerted me of someone at my door.

"Damn" cursed discarding of the blanket at my feet and got up.

I brought my eyes to the peep hole and let out an audible gasp.

It was _him_.

My serial-killer-neighbor was at my _door._

"Oh God" I let myself slide to the floor. The bell rang again followed by a loud knock on the door. He wasn't going to leave!

I quickly searched for my cell phone and pressed 911. I put it back at my front pocket and rested my thumb in the call button. If he tried anything…

I got up and braced myself with courage as my trembling hand directed to the knob.

"Yes?" I stuttered through the little crack I got to open.

"Well, hi there" The man greeted me with enthusiasm. "I was beginning to think I would have to take down the door!" he laughed.

I on the other hand, didn't find it funny_. At all._

"Did you need something?" I obliged my voice not to crack.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude, and I'm Edward Cullen. Your new neighbor?" He extended his hand for me to shake.

But I was no foul. I wasn't going to take it.

"I don't _bite_ you know?" I raised my eyes to his face. His smile was gentle and his green gaze was almost _warm_. Besides if he was a serial killer he wouldn't give me his full name would he?. I wasn't letting go of my doubts about him but he didn't seemed _that_ bad as my mind painted him.

I opened the door more and took his hand.

"Bella" I said shaking his soft grip. His hands were so soft!

"Nice to meet you Bella" The velvet tone that laced his voice was certainly not _evil_.

"Like wise" The light on my porch turned his bronze locks on gold and his made his jaw very accentuated. He was _gorgeous_. Suddenly my morning ramble came back to me

_Plain old Bella, remember? He would never be interested on you. _I frowned at the thought.

"I know it's late, and I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could lend me a cup of sugar?" He asked with a tentative voice.

"You want sugar?" I stated raising my eyebrows in surprise.

He smiled a little looking shy all of the sudden.

"Yeah… It's just I can't sleep without having some Tea in the evenings and I'm out of sugar….But if you can't I can ask in the house next door…"he trailed off rocking in his heels and passing a hand through his hair. A nervous habit it seems.

"Sure, just…hold on" I opened the door to its full length and left him standing there as I retreated to the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself getting the sugar can out of the cupboard. I filled a mug with it and left my cell phone on the kitchen counter before heading to the front door again. I wasn't going to need 911 for this.

"Here's your…"

My blood ran cold. The front porch was _empty._

"Fuck" I muttered.

I turned fast on my heels to get to the kitchen, to my cell phone but I crashed with a hard wall of flesh.

"Where are you going so fast, Bella?" He said gently.

"Let go of me!" I hissed moving out of his grasp.

He retrieved his hands from my forearms quick and frowned at me.

"Hey, relax" He said raising his hands in defense. "I'm sorry I invited myself in, it's cold outside" His eye lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry if scared you" I could feel the sincerity laced in his words.

"It's okay" I said willing my blood pressure to slow down. "Here" I trusted the mug in his hands.

"Thanks" He muttered.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, if that's it then…" I started.

"I saw you this morning" Edward said suddenly. "Where you…watching me?" He asked.

My face turned bright red at his words.

"Yes" I whispered averting my eyes from his.

"Why?" His expression shared nothing but curiosity.

"Honestly?" I said "I have this crazy imagination and….I saw you bring out a big plastic bag too large to be just trash…and all this girls at night…I thought you were…disposing bodies or something" I ended with a chuckle, amazed of the stupidity

coming out of my mouth.

"You thought I was dragging death girls' bodies in trash bags…" He said amused "in the middle of the day?."

"It's silly I know" I let out a nervous laugh. My checks were burning in embarrassment.

"No, it's not" His eyes locked on me, his expression turning serious. "Because that's exactly what I've been doing, _Bella_." A chill ran through my spine making me take a step back. "Nobody would suspect of the friendly neighbor just taking out his trash in the broad day light, would they?" He took a step forward and I was frozen at his words. "But you did, Bella….and you did _well_."

I stared at him in horror and panic. The corner of his mouth turned a bit, twitching, until he bursted out laughing and bending.

"Oh my god" He whizzed wiping his teary eyes. "You should have seen your face!"

I scowled at his bad taste joke.

"You are a jerk, you know that!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry" his laugh finally dying down. "I just couldn't resist".

"Get out of my house" I spited at him. "Just leave" I sighed waving my hand to the front door.

"Wait Bella! I'm really sorry" His apologize were sincere and his eyes pleaded with me. "I've….I've been wanting to talk to you since I got here…" Edward muttered. "And this is the only excuse I could think about" He resized the mug with sugar for emphasis.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because you're beautiful" He simply stated.

I snorted.

"I've seen you parading across the street with busty blondes since you got here, and you expect me to believe that, Edward?"

"They're models, I paint them." He said desperate for me to believe him. "I would never, ever go out with someone I work with".

He seemed sincere enough.

"Besides" Edward added coming to stand right in front of me. His emerald eyes roaming my face and his breathing caressing my skin. "I prefer them brunettes" He whispered in my ear.

My breath became elaborated as I felt his lips on my neck, his left hand cupping my face. He trailed a soft pat of kisses along my jaw up to my mouth. "Tell me to stop" He spoke with his lips a whisper away from mines.

"No" I breathed. My hands became locked in his hair tugging slightly as he bit my lower lip. His hands trailed down my ribs and found rest on my hips. I opened my mouth and he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He breathed in my mouth. His tongue wet and mint, _warm,_ trying to go as deep as my throat would allow.

He backed us slowly one step at the time, until my back was pressed against the wall.

I could feel the heat emanating from his waist down, all the way through his slacks, calling to me. So I pressed against him. He groaned in my mouth and he started grinding his erection up and down my navel. I opened my eyes finding his own staring right back at me. I wasn't scared of him anymore. I was enticed and seduced by my fucking gorgeous neighbor. Only minutes away from knowing him. Me, _plain old Bella._ Who would have thought?.

"I never do this" I parted my lips from him.

"Me neither" he whispered biting my upper lip.

"Up stairs" I nodded to the staircase. "My bedroom."

"Okay"

I took his hand and guided him in the quiet night up to my black pitch room. I turned the lights and dimmed them low. I felt him on my back, trailing wet kisses through my neck again up my jaw, and to my earlobe. He bit it gently as his hand trailed from my hips to the curb of my breast kneading them through the fabric. I moaned and lifted a hand to his hair feeling scratching his scalp lightly. Edward seemed to like that because his hand lowered raising my skirt to my waist and cupping my covered pussy.

He moved my panties to the side and slid of his fingers from my clit to my vagina, several times at a torturously pace, coaxing the juices all over the place.

"You're so wet, Bella" He breathed in my ear. One hand in my breast and the other in my pussy he made me walk slowly to the bed. I whimpered when his fingers left me down there and he opened my skirt to let it pool in the floor. The panties were next.

His hands trailed up my sides gathering my shirt taking it out in one swift motion. My bra came down next.

"You're so beautiful" Edward praised as he finally turned me to him. He discarded his t shirt and his pants quick.

His eyes never left mine as he hovered above me, staring with lust and hunger.

Edward was all broad shoulders and ripped abs. I smoothed my hands on his back urging him to feel his heated skin with mine. He kissed me again with passion and rubbed the tip of his cock from my clit to my entrance.

"Please" I begged him to stop teasing me. "I'm safe" I whispered. With that he trusted in one swift motion stretching me.

A moan erupted from my lips every time Edward pounded into me with force. I rolled us over so I was straddling him. I mounted him hard, his green eyes swimming in mines, drinking in my body, his hands squeezing my breast as my hands gripped his wrist.

I let him have me all night, rolling all over the sheets, orgasm after orgasms, I pleasured him. I didn't want to go to sleep nor stop because I knew this would be just a memory in the morning…

Edward left my house this morning the promise of coming back later in the evening to dinner.

The bell alerted me of someone's presence in my front door. My package just arrived.

"Delivery for Miss Swan" The man held some papers for me to sign.

"You're not going to carry it inside?" I asked as he and other man settled the huge box in the doorstep.

"No ma'am, we only deliver" With that they were gone.

"Great" I muttered kicking the box and going back inside.

"Hello?" The voice in the phone sounded groggy.

"Edward, hi" I said "I was wondering if you could come by the house, I just got a packaged and it's quite heavy to move by myself. Could you help me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five."

I brushed my hair and got in my gym outfit. I was about to carry heavy stuff and I would surely sweat.

I came down the stairs just as Edward arrived looking hot in a black shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey" He said coming closer and giving me a tentative kiss.

"Hi" I grinned.

"Is this the box?" He pointed the package.

"Yeah, I'll help you"

We both carried the heavy box down the basement. It took us good thirty minutes to get to down there. The place was narrow and with little light.

"Oh fuck, I forgot to change the light bulb here" I said as we reached the underground floor. "Wait here, I'll bring a new light bulb and some lemonade for you".

"That would be awesome" Edward said without breath. This thing was really heavy.

I went upstairs and grabbed a new light bulb and a big cold glass of my special home made lemonade.

"Here" I passed him the glass in the dark and raised my hands to change the light thing with Edward using his phone as a lantern.

"This is delicious Bella" He praised the drink.

"There" I said twitching the light one. "It's just lemonade Edward." I chuckled.

"Help me move the box in that corner" We pushed it together until it touched the wall. "Thanks" I said wiping the sweat out of my forehead.

"Your welcome" He grinned. "What in the box by the way?"

I took the scissor I was carrying in my pocket and shattered the cardboard open.

"A fridge?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"With a lock" I grinned as I keep freeing the appliance from its prison.

"What would….what…" I stilled my movements and turned to him as I heard an audible gasp. Edward was taking in the large basement. It was full of fridges like the one I just bought.

"What is all this for?" He asked, his breathing coming in short gasps now.

"Noise neighbors" I shrugged smirking at him.

"Wha…what's happening?" He swayed back and fort taking a hand to his chest.

His knees fell to the concrete floor. I stared at him.

"Bella…help….me" He breathed his body now completely discarded on the floor.

I crunched up next to him.

"You may not drag death bodies in the middle of the day Edward, but _I_ do" I winked at him.

His eyes went wide with horror as he lay limped on the cold floor. I started to laugh at his expression loudly, evilly. I slowly dragged him from his ankles inside the fridge. He screamed and cried all the way in. But finally I locked him inside.

I smiled to myself as I took in my twelve fridges neatly lined in the basement. Turning

off the light I headed up stairs.

3 Weeks later…

"Hello darlin' " The new neighbor greeted me. "I'm Jasper Whitlock"

"I'm Bella" I shook his hands shyly.

_Surely a serial killer wouldn't give me his full name now, would he?_


End file.
